dark_saviourfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Saviour Rises (Dark Saviour)
The Dark Saviour Rises is the fifth episode, and season finale, of the first season of YouTube series Dark Saviour. Original material was written by series creator Mike Taylor, which was then integrated into footage from the MMO DC Universe Online. Plot The episode picks up immediately after One Step Closer, with Dezarrakks arriving at Gotham STAR Labs. He fights off the few Braniac forces inside, all the while throwing out his usual sarcastic comments ("engaging enemy"/"We haven't even dated", "I detect a threat"/"So you're the Kaiser Chiefs now?"). Betty asks if he's always like this (in costume), Dad replying that Dezarrakks is working on his public persona. Dezarrakks clears the area and heads through the unmanned/unrobot-ed teleporter, to the STAR Labs Orbital Station. On the satellite Dezarrakks receives a transmission from Batman, who informs him that his makeshift antidote is slowing working, after being poisoned off screen in the previous episode. Batman explains that three separate terminals need to be hacked before Dezarrakks can destroy the mainframe. Batman grants him access to the inverse gravitational lab, where the gravity needs to be restored before the terminal can be hacked. Dezarrakks fights off more "Kaiser Chiefs" as Dad wonders what they are. Betty says they're a British music band. After defeating more enemies Dezarrakks informs Dad that he may need an armour upgrade, as he's taken a few knocks to the shoulders recently. Dad says he'll see what Waynetech has. When Betty asks if Dad got his promotion because of Mike's role as Dezarrakks, Dad has a flashback. Four months ago Dad stood on a Waynetech balcony, talking to a man named Randolph. They make friendly chit-chat about Dad's family, before the conversation turns to business. Randolph wastes no time in telling Dad he's been promoted, who is surprised. Randolph asks Dad what he knows about the Braniac incident, and Dad tells what he knows, alluding to (but not knowing the identity) of his son's involvement, the subsequent rescue of others by the Justice League, and capture of others by Lex Luthor. Randolph explains that Batman has taken the new guy under his "wing" and that Dad is being moved to Batman Incorporated to work with him. Again Dad questions why he got the role, over others. Randolph says that Dad ws personally requested by Bruce Wayne, because Batman wanted the hero to be co-mentored by someone with a more personal investment. Randolph hands Dad the hero's file, where Dad is shocked to learn the new guy is Mike. Back in the present and Dad pushes Dezarrakks for a response. Dezarrakks explains that he was kicking ass. After a very brief discussion about robot asses Dezarrakks finds the first terminal and hacks it, restoring the gravity. He heads in and fights off more Braniac forces, though Betty is concerned at him using the term "flame on". After hacking the two terminals Batman contacts him again, granting him access to Docking Bay Alpha, though it's suggested he clear the landing bay of Braniac's forces first. Dezarrakks fights his way back to the starting area, where he hacks another terminal. However his path is blocked by an Overseer, which is a lot stronger than the Oveerseers he'd faced on the Braniac Harvester. Defeating this Overseer is hard, Dezarrakks having to use a lot of power, but eventually the Overseer is defeated. Dad begins to question whether they'd made the right decision, undertaking this mission, due to the hordes of much stronger Braniac forces. Dezarrakks counters by saying he's stronger, which prompts Dad to make a snippy remark about his shoulders. Dezarrakks says his shoulders, due to the use of axes, is probably his most used body area, because of the flexibility required. It's also his least protected area, because of the required flexibility. Betty asks about his head and is told that Dad designed a slimline helmet that is attached to the inside of Dezarrakks' hood, protecting his skull from most head trauma. Dezarrakks reiterates his point about his shoulders, with Dad suggesting some external shoulder guards. Dezarrakks agrees but says it'll have to wait until after the mission. Dezarrakks fights his way through another wave of Braniac forces, making his way to the docking bay. There he hacks a terminal, causing the remaining Braniac forces to be sucked into outer space. When it's sfe he enters the docking bay, fighting a few more androids and hacking two more terminals. Batman contcts him again (whilst he's fighting) and informs him that the satellite has marked himas hostile, and he should expect incoming. Dezarrakks fights more enemies, quipping that the turrets are on his side at least, and returns to the starting area, where Dad warns him of another large mob. Said mob is dispatched and Dad warns of a second mob, which contains another Overseer. Despite being stunned Dezarrakks is able to defeat the Overseer and others, before another door opens. Dad raises concerns about Dezarrakks' fighting style, feeling that Dezarrakks shouldn't have jumped into the mobs head first, instead he should have used a more distant strategy. Dezarrakks explains that he fights melee, not ranged, meaning his melee weapons won't be as effective from a distance. He suggests trying archery (or "bow" as he calls it), saying it's been a while since Dad taught him. Dad suggests resuming training, including learning the proper name, which Dezarrakks agrees to, once he's finished there. Betty says they're only looking out for him, but Dezarrakks is becoming irritated, seeing their verbal concerns as a distraction. Dezarrakks continues on, though he is clearly frustrated by Dad's comments, even going so far as to give him the silent treatment. Dezarrakks hacks three inactive drones, turning them to his side, and heads into the next area, where another mob (and another Overseer) await. Again Dezarrakks lunges in, fighting the mob, but fatigue and frustration hinder his performance, leading to him taking more hits than usual. Dad and Betty grow more concerned, as Dezarrakks fights aggressively against the enemies, taking down the Overseer, but he is eventually overpowered and falls. Four months ago Dad visits Mike at his home, having recently learned of his son escaping the Braniac Harvester. Dad asks him about his weekend, wondering if Mike had attended the stag party at a gym. Dad acknowledges Mike's increased muscle mass, remarking that Mike is "ripped like one of those porno guys", which grosses Mike out. Dad rephrases, saying that Mike's ripped like "a superhero", which prompts Mike to say that he has been working out. Dad then makes a sarcastic remark about the results being instant, then goes back to the stag party conversation, asking about the groom, who got married three months earlier. Mike tries to say that Nick (the groom) didn't have a stag party before his wedding, so they had one after. Dad then brings up his promotion, explaining that he's been moved to Batman Inc., to work with the new hero. Mike says he'd heard about the new hero, and Dad suggests he read the guy's file. Mike tries to avoid it but Dad becomes more forceful, prompting Mike to admit that it'd be pointless reading his own file. Dad asks why Mike didn't tell him, and Mike says he's still trying to wrap his head around everything. He also says he didn't want Dad to worry, or try to talk him out of it. Dad says it's his job to worry, because he's his father. Dad says he's there to fulfill his professional job, to assist Mike, and to do his parental job, to protect Mike. Once they're on the same page Dad asks if Mike's thought of a name and costume. Dezarrakks wakes up, in the present day, by the teleporter. Confused he asks what happened and Dad replies that he nearly died so Dad activated his in built teleporter. Dad explains that he installed a portble teleporter into Dezarrakks' utility belt, enabling limited teleportation to the Watchtower, or his base. However, because of Dezarrakks' location he couldn't be teleported off the satellite, only to the closest exit point, due to Dad's manual override. Dezarrakks thanks Dad, who angrily orders him to leave the satellite. Dad angrily says that this has to end, because he nearly lost his life, Dad nearly lost a son, and Betty nearly lost a brother. Dezarrakks defends that he'd have died doing the right thing, and that he's starting to heal. Dad again tells him to come home but Dezarrakks refuses, making Dad angrier. This in turn makes Dezarrakks angrier as he says that he an't protect people if he's grounded at home, because Dad's too scared to let him out. Betty tries calming them both down but Dezarrakks closes his comm feed, with a cold "Dezarrakks out". Dezarrakks returns to the site of his near death, this time using ranged attacks on the remaining Braniac forces, and refusing (with disdain) to reactivate the hacked drones who'd fallen, before hacking the turrets in the room. Again Batman contacts him, warning him that Docking Bay Beta is fully converted to Braniac. Dezarrakks, angry yet determined, makes his way through more hostiles, defeating Incorporators on the way to the next docking bay. Back at base Betty tries talking with Dad, who is adament that he's right. Betty agrees, but also says that Dezarrakks is right too. When Dad demands an explanation Betty says that everything that Dad's done was him trying to make the world a better place, so his newly empowered son was bound to follow his lead and try to make the world a better place. Dad protests that Dezarrakks' attempts nearly got him killed but Betty disputes that maybe they weren't encouraging him enough, that telling him to run was having a negative effect. Betty then says that she and Dad aren't seeing the bigger picture, but Dezarrakks is. All they're seeing is the safety of their family, whereas he's seeing the safety of the world. Unsure of how to process this Dad leaves to get some fresh air. Dezarrakks has reached Docking Bay Beta, where he's hacked the terminals and turrets, readying for another assault. Aided by the turrets he fights off the Braniac forces, primarily from a higher vantage point, and using more ranged attacks. However the system is fighting Batman's commands and sends in more Overseers, prompting Dezarrakks to thin the herd by taking out some lesser robots before the Overseer reaches him. Determined not to fall again Dezarrakks fights off both Overseers, able to focus more of his attacks on them, thanks to his previous strategy. After casing the area, and picking off a straggler, Dezarrakks makes his way to the central core, while Batman initiates a shutdown sequence. For once unimpeded Dezarrakks makes his way to the central core, but Braniac's voice can be heard: the attempted data purge has actually created robots in the images of Batman and the Joker. Batman says the robot knows where to find him, and urges Dezarrakks to follow. Dezarrakks makes his way to the teleporter and teleports to an undisclosed location. The undisclosed location is actually the Batcave, causing Dezarrakks to have a brief fanboy moment. After clearing his head, and at Oracle's urging, he confronts the Batman Android, who has Batman trapped, and is downloading his fighting skills. The two engage in a hard faught battle, made difficult by Android Batman's further downloading of more of Batman's combat skills. Batman urges Dezarrakks to use the computers to activate defenses, but Dezarrakks can't determine which of the "dozens" of computers he means. More Braniac forces arrive, as Dezarrakks finds the corret terminal, activating the Batcave's defence systems, which aid Dezarrakks in his battle. Android Batman's advanced fighting skills make life hard but Dezarrakks momentarily gains an advantage until the android once again downloads more of Batman's fighting skills, forcing Dezarrakks (at Batman's urging) to initiate a shutdown of the cave. Dezarrakks uses the terminals, but is swarmed by more Braniac forces. Luckily each terminal provides assistnce to Dezarrakks, and the mob is eventually defeated, leaving just Dezarrakks and Android Batman. The two fight again, with Dezarrakks eventually gaining the upper hand and fighting over walkway, into the lower caverns. However the android teleports out, initiating a full download of all of Batman's capabilities. Dezarrakks returns to the upper level, once again engaging in combat, and this time having an advantage: Batman's concern for humanity. Unable to overcome this the android discards all data and is defeated. Dezarrakks frees Batman, who thanks him for saving his life, and the secrets of the Batcave. Batman then leaves, to send out an electronic pulse that will wipe any remaining knowledge of the cave, preventing Braniac from finding it. After having his proper fanboy moment Dezarrakks finally exits the cave, teleporting to the roof of Gotham STAR Labs. On the rooftop Dad finds Dezarrakks and tells him he's proud of him. Dezarrakks apologises but reiterates his points that he has to see the bigger picture. Dad understands but tells him that it's hard for he and Betty to hear him suffering in battle. Dezarrakks understnds this but admits that he can't consider their feeling in battle, he can only consider their safety. Despite Dad's concerns of losing him, Dezarrakks tells Dad that it goes both ways, that if he fails he could lose them. They patch things up and head back to base, Dad declining Dezarrakks' offer of a ride home. Back at base Dad informs Mike that Batman is recovering, thanks to him. Mike stresses that it was a team effort, not just on the satellite but in South Gotham too. Mike says he notices a common goal, a unity. Dad says that Betty has gone home, and that she should have been studying instead of helping them. Mike says she wouldn't have budged and they wouldn't have been able to keep it from her, due to her stubborn, and inquisitive nature. Surprisingly Dad agrees and they both decide that she's a part of the team, that she can fill Dad's role if required, and be an asset. Mike then announces his intentions of reaching out toothers, looking for help in the field. He requests that Dad look into the new heroes, using his access to various databases, and to look into the sub-leagues. However he says the sub-leagues are off limits: no stepping on toes or poaching other group members. Mike decides to hit the streets, despite Dad suggesting he take the night off, but Mike admits to feeling liberated and wanting to be out there, helping people. The episode ends with Dad researching and Dezarrakks flying through Gotham City. Production The episode was recorded using Open Broadcast Software, with the additional dialogue recorded with Audacity. The episode was then edited together with Windows Live Movie Maker. At 43 minutes long this is the longest episode of Dark Saviour, to date. Only the Dezaras duplicate was used for this episode, as Taylor wanted the mission to be more of a challenge. He felt that sending (then CR 98) Dezarrakks in would have been counter productive to the story. The original Dad Taylor character was used: due to the busy time of year (December) Taylor's friend was unavailable to use his DadTaylor duplicate. As a result a duplicate Betty had to be created, allowing Dad and Betty (both characters on Taylor's main account) to share the screen. The Randolph character was actually Agent Thomas disguised. Taylor didn't want to create Randolph and get him of the ship, for the purpose of one small scene, so he bought a new skin and hairstyle for Thomas, removed the shades and coloured the tie black. No levelling up was necessary, as both Dezarrakks models were past level 30. Music Music was used from the Batman: Arkham videogame series. Voice Work Both Dezarrakks and Dad Taylor were voiced by series creator Mike Taylor. Taylor used his own voice, putting on an accent, for Dezarrakks, but used a different voice for Dad, trying to make him sound older and gruffer. Taylor actually used his (unused,as of yet) Sentinel Prime voice from his Transformers series, for Dad. Taylor also voiced Betty, using his Transformers: The Soap "Arcee" voice and raising the pitch slightly. Taylor wasn't keen on doing a female voice but had no other options. Taylor also voiced Randolph, using his Transformers: The Soap "Cyclonus" voice for the character. Errors Dad is missing his belt in this episode. This wouldn't usually be an issue but this episode occurs straight after One Step Closer, where Dad had a belt on. This is due to different Dad characters being used in the episodes. Related to the above issue Betty has the wrong hair colour. In the previous episode she had brown hair but in this one (again, occuring in-story immediately after) she has black hair. Again this can be attributed to Betty being portrayed by different account characters.